Plantados por una Pelea
by Madeline CriXar Hatter
Summary: Ser un super heroe adolescente puede requerir algunos sacrificios, como perderse un juego o que tus amigos se enojen contigo. Aun que se tengan las mejores intenciones, esconder un pequeño hecho jamas trae cosas buenas.
1. Chapter 1

- Si!-grito Pepper, junto con los otros estudiantes de la academia del manana.

Su equipo de bascketball habia ganado el partido y ahora irian a las finales.

-Si siguen asi, ganaran la temporada. Es increible que Tony se perdiera esto.

-Bueno... no podia bajar la guardia.

Del otro lado de la ciudad...

Varias personas observaban curiosas hacia arriba. De un gran grupo de nubes solo se oian disparos y se veian rayoz y misiles explotando.  
Una vez mas, Iron Man se enfrentaba con Whiplash. Habia oido una alerta a la policia donde se registraba actividad de un super villano armado que rondaba una bodega cerca de las industrias Stark y fue de inmediato a detenerlo.  
Flasback:

-Es increible que el equipo de la secundaria pasara a las semifinales. Esta podria ser la oportunidad de ganar el campeonato.

-Lo se.-Rhodey lucia tan entusiasmado como Pepper.- Y tu que, Iras al juego de hoy?

-No lo se. La actividad criminal de los villanos como Maggia y Unicornio ha estado muy alta ultimamente, quiero estar atento por si pasa algo grave.

-Ay, por favor Tony, vamos a divertirnos. Ademas, tienes que tomarte unas vacaciones de ser Iron Man.- Pepper junto sus manos e hizo pucheros como un nino pidiendole un juguete a sus padres. Tony sonrio, pero no pudo doblegarse. Creia tener una especie de obligacion moral con la ciudad.

-Creanme, quiero ir con ustedes, pero...-Miro los ojitos de cahorro de Pepper- ah, bien, haremos esto. El juego es a las 8, adelantense ustedes, si nada sucede de aqui a las 8 y cuarto, llegare ahi. De acuerdo?

- Si!- Pepper levanto sus brazos, completamente feliz. Aunque Tony ya habia comenzado a verle lo entretenido a los partidos, habia estado demasiado ocupado con los asuntos del SuperHeroe.- Vamos Rhodey!

-Adelantate tu, Pepper, te vere afuera.

Pepper salio de la armeria.

-Se que normalmente discuto con ella por lo de Iron Man, pero tiene razon. Nueva York no se va a desplomar por una noche que no montes guardia.

De repente, la alarma de la computadora se activo.  
-"Energia enemiga detectada."

- Que decias?

- Quien es esta vez?

-Debe ser Whiplash o Ventisca. Los informes indican que esta armando hasta los dientes. Computadora, dame su ubicacion.

-"Ubicacion de energia localizada: Torre Stark"

-Genial.

-Espera, vas a ir? Aun no te recuperas de tu ultima pelea. Podria ser letal.

-Descuida, mama.- respondio con sarcasmo. Rhodey resolplo con disgusto, era fruntrante no ser tomado en serio.

- Y que hay del juego?- insistio.

-No cambia nada del plan: ustedes dos se adelantan al gimnasio, yo echare un vistazo y los vere ahi luego. Lo prometo.

Realidad:

-Este sera nuestra ultima pelea, Iron Man. Los nuevos misisles de mis latigos son aun mas potentes.- Rodeo al heroe con sus latigos, incrustando fragmentos en lo profundo de su armadura. Estos tintinearon un par de veces y explotaron en una bola de fuego. Tony cayo sobre uno de los edificios de un golpe, pero logro ponerse de pie.

-Yo no creo que sea asi...ehhh... Whiplash?

El villano habia huido durante la explocion.

-Rayos, debo ser mas rapido al lanzar los explosivos. Lanzar? El partido!

Volo hacia la academia y aterrizo en la azotea. Corrio escaleras abajo hasta el gimnasio, pero este ya estaba vacio.

-No puede ser, Pepper y Rhodey van a matarme.

Salio de ahi con la cabeza baja, pensando en lo que les diria ambos para pedirles disculpas. Siempre que habia algo especial para los tres, los asuntos de Iron Man siempre lo estropeaban todo. Una vez que salio de las instalaciones, oyo una voz femenina que lo llamaba.

- Tony!

- Withney? Que haces aqui afuera? Ya es tarde.

-Bueno... tu tambien estas aqui, no?

-Si, pero no es prudente que estes sola, estuviste en el partido?

-Si, pero no hasta el final. No me gustan mucho los deportes. Ademas, la grupie de Pepper estaba gritando como loca.

-Oye, no le digas asi a ella. No es una grupie. Y a ella si le gustan esas cosas, seguro que solo estaba animando al equipo.

-Pues vaya forma de hacerlo...-rodo sus ojos- Como sea, que haces aqui?

-Se supone que llegaria al partido con los chicos, pero me retrace por pelear con...-paro en seco, no podia decirle que estaba peleando con un super villano- Mi cabello!

- Tu cabello?- ella cruzo los brazos, confundida.

-Si, ya sabes, esto no se logra solo.- rio nervioso al percatarse de la tonteria que acababa de decir.

-Claro...

-En fin, te acompano a tu casa?

-Seguro.- tomo su brazo y por poco lo arrastra.

Caminaron unas calles hasta su casa y se detuvieron en la puerta.

-Ya es muy tarde, no quieres quedarte a dormir aqui?

- No! Es decir, no. Roberta me matara si no llego aunque sea tarde.

-De acuerdo.- Se inclino para darle un beso de despedida, pero Tony se echo para atras y le extendio su mano.

-Hasta luego.-Withney lo miro confusa, pero le toco resignarse.

-Adios.

Una vez que ella entro, Tony corrio un poco lejos de la casa. Luego se asegurarse de que nadie podia verlo, oprimio el boton de su mochila, deplego su armadura y volo a su casa.

Entro por la ventana de su cuarto para no despertar a nadie. Coloco su armadura recogida a un lado de su cama y se fue a dormir. Unas dos horas despues, una insistente alarma de reloj lo desperto.

-Mmmmhhhh...- Tanteo su mesa, buscando la fuente del ruido, y la apago.

- James, Tony, arriba, se hace tarde!- Roberta llamo desde la cocina.

- Tarde? Que hora es?- Se sento en su cama y vio su reloj: 7:15 a.m.

-No puede ser.

Se listo y bajo las escaleras, chocando con todo a su paso, y caminando cual zombie, trato de llegar a la puerta, pero un jalon en su brazo lo detuvo.

-Tony, a que hora llegaste anoche?

-No lo se, perdi la nocion del tiempo en el juego.

-Ese juego termino a las diez, y Rhodey llego aqui a las diez treinta, solo. Dime la verdad por las buenas.

-Bueno... es que...-"Piensa rapido, Stark"- me desvie un poco despues de que termino al laboratorio de la academia para avanzar con un proyecto que tengo ahi.

- En serio? Por que Pepper me llamo aqui preguntando por ti, dijo que no te vio en el gimnasio.

-Si, es que estaba repleto, no pude serntarme cerca de ellos.

-Bien.- Lo dejo ir, pero obvio su instinto de madre no se trago ni la mitad de ese cuento inventado.

Rhodey se habia adelantado, pues estaba molesto con su amigo por dejarlos plantados luego de la pelea. El estuvo al tanto de cuanto estuvo Iron Man enfrentandose con Whiplash, pero luego, desaparecio. Pepper estaba molesta tambien, asi que acordaron ignorar a Tony hasta que el les diera una explicacion.

Desde el momento en que entro al salon de clases, tarde como de costumbre, Tony se dio cuenta de que sus amigos lo evadian,  
incluso Happy, por que no habia ido a verlo jugar en uno de sus mas grandes partidos. Todo el periodo de lecciones se vieron obligados a moverse constantemente, por que no importaba cuantas veces de cambiaran de lugar, Tony los seguia.

Por fin llego la hora libre. Rhodey, Pepper y Happy subieron al tejado para almorzar lejos de Tony, pero no contaban con que el se les adelantaria. Al verlo ahi, dieron media vuelta para irse, pero el trato de detenerlos.

-Chicos, alto. Ya se lo que pasa. Me han ignorado todo el dia por que olvide el juego.- Tuvo que decir olvidar por que uno de tres no podia enterarse de la verdadera razon.-Pero creanme que de verdad lo lamento.

Happy cayo primero.

-Eran la semi-finales, uno de los juegos mas importantes, Stark.

-Lo se, no tenia motivo para olvidarlo, pero prometo que te lo reconpensare.

-Ah, ya que.- Golpeo su hombro con fuerza, aceptando su disculpa. No le convenia perder a tutor personal, o si?  
Uno menos, faltaban dos. Happy se retiro.

-Rhodey, tu si sabes por que me retrase, la "vigilancia" se hizo mas larga de lo que prevenia. No olvide el partido, pero cuando llegue ya habia terminado. Todos se habian ido.

-Pudiste haber venido con nosotros en primer lugar,como te lo dije.

-Sabes que tenia que defender la torre Stark de lo que fuera que estaba haciendole Whiplash.-le susurro- No estaba consiente de la hora. Creeme que para las finales iremos todos juntos. Perdoname.

-Con una condicion...- dijo cruzandose de brazos.

-La que sea.

-Tu invitas la comida para las finales.

Tony rio aliviado.- Hecho!

-Bien, voy por mi refresco, lo deje en mi casillero. No olvides nada...- dijo, apuntando con su cabeza hacia Pepper.

-Seguro.- afirmo el. Pepper tenia las manos en sus caderas y una mirada amenazadora. Estaba realmente molesta.- Pep...- el trato de poner una mano en su hombro, pero ella lo hecho hacia atras.

- Cumpliras tu palabra con Rhodey de ir el siguiente juego?- su tono era muy serio en comparacion con el que estaban acostumbrados.

-Claro que si, Pepper, no quise durar tanto vigilando, de verdad.- abrio su mano para ella. Pepper la miro, suspiro y sin mas remedio la tomo. Tony sonrio y extendio sus brazos hacia ella. Pero justo cuando iba a abrazarlo tambien, su "companera favorita" aparecio por la puerta de las escaleras.  
-Tony,-sonrio al verlo con Pepper, seria divertido humillarla frente a el un rato.- donde has estado? Te busque todo el dia.

- Buscarme? Para que?

-Bueno, anoche no contestaste la pregunta que te hice.- sonrio como la villana mas malvada de cualquier pelicula que hayan visto.

- Anoche?- pregunto Pepper, volteandose hacia Tony, quien queria que su mochila cobrara vida y se lo comiera de un bocado.

-Si, anoche, luego de que me dejara en mi casa.

-No me digas.- Pepper cruzo sus brazos, de nuevo molesta.- Saben? Tres es multitud, debo recoger el trabajo de ingles que deje en casa.- Tomo su mochila color rosa y salio evidentemente furiosa de ahi.

-Y Tony, que hacias anoche en la academia?- El siguio con la vista a Pepper al salir, pero sabia que detenerla solo empeoraria las cosas.

-Ahhmmm, Withney, lo siento, tengo algo que hacer. Pepper!- corrio escaleras abajo, dejando a la rubia malintencionada sola arriba.

- Pepper!- iba llamandola por todos los pasillos.

-Amigo, que son esos gritos?- Rhodey lo escucho desde su casillero.- Te disculpaste con ella?

-Lo hice, pero Withney llego y...

-Espera, espera, Withney? Y ella que tiene que ver?

Tony suspiro.-La pelea no fue todo lo que paso anoche. Cuando llegue aqui, y vi que no habia nadie, sali, pero Withney estaba afuera. Era tarde, asi que le ofreci llevarla a casa.

- Y que paso arriba?

-Withney llego y comento frente a Pepper que nos vimos anoche. Pepper lo malinterpreto todo, creyo que nos vimos antes de que terminara el juego.

-Pero le contaste la verad, cierto?

-Para eso la busco.

Pasaron algunas lecciones. Pepper estuvo con ellos en las clases que le correspondian, pero solo se dirigia a Rhodey para hacerle una que otra pregunta ocacional. Una vez acabadas las clases, Rhodey corrio tras ella.

- Hey, Pepper! Tony me conto todo lo que paso.

-Lo se, no es increible? Nos planto para irse a una cita con..agh...Withney.

-No, me refiero a que me conto TODO lo que paso.

- De que hablas?

-Tony no se topo con Withney antes del partido, si no despues, cuando se dio cuenta de que llego muy tarde. Ella estaba afuera de la academia. De eso hablaba arriba.

-Espera, que hacia Withney tan tarde fuera de la academia?

Rhodey no sabia que responder. No penso en eso antes.

-No lo se. Tony no me dijo eso.

- Seguro que Tony no la convoco ahi?

-Pepper, ya basta, Tony no sabia que estaba ella ahi. Pero ya quede con dudas de por que estaba ahi. Hay que decirle a Tony.

Fueron a la armeria a buscarle, no habia otro lugar donde pudiera estar. Pasaba mucho tiempo ahi. Rhodey introdujo el codigo y ambos entraron.

- Tony? Estas aqui?

Nadie respondio.

-Esto es extrano.

De repente, la computadora encendio la comunicacion con la armadura.

- Rhodey, Pepper! Estan ahi?- Tony sonaba algo preocupado.

-Si aqui estamos, que pasa?- respondio Rhodey.

-Es Whiplash, volvio a la torre Stark.

- Que? Y ahora por que? 


	2. Chapter 2

============================================================================================================================ Pepper estaba confundida.

-No lo se, pero ya dos veces es demasiado. Esta vez deje decansar el Mark 2, llevo la armadura sigilosa. Vere que es lo que quiere ahi y luego lo detendre.

-No puede ser, y tu solo ideaste ese plan? Oh, pero que orgulloso me siento.

-Jaja, gracioso. Pepper esta contigo?

-Si, aqui esta...-se corrio a un lado para que ella pudiera acercarse.

-No quiero hablar con el.- se cruzo de brazos.

- Que? Pepper, no es hora de ponerse de victima.

-No Rhodey, esta bien. Pepper, escuchame...- Tony habia oido todo, suspiro profundo- se que Withney te dio a entender que yo me vi con ella en lugar de a ustedes, pero creeme, no es cierto. Llegue a la academia, pero el juego ya habia terminado, no fue Withney quien me retraso para llegar con ustedes, fue Whiplash.

- Que? Tony, eres muy malo inventando excusas, tu estabas aqui en la armeria, como...?

-No es cierto, no estuve todo el tiempo en la armeria. Cuando saliste, nos llego una alerta de que Whiplash estaba en actividad, cerca de la torre Stark. Tuve que ir ahi primero.

- Por que no me dijeron nada?

-No queria que lo supieras por que no queria preocuparte.

-Pero soy parte del equipo.

-Lo se, pero estabas muy feliz con todo lo del juego, no queria arruinartelo. De verdad, lo siento. Pepper?

Ella se habia retirado de la armeria, hacia los pasillos del templo Makluan.

-Salio. Creo que no acepto muy bien la disculpa.

-Lo se.- Sono una alarma en su traje.- Espera, parece que Whiplash no esta solo, esta hablando con alguien.

-Espera, hackeare sus comunicaciones.

-"Mas te vale no fallarme esta vez, Whiplash, de lo contrario, olvidate de nuestro trato"- era una voz femenina, pero alterada por computadora.

- Trato? Eso esta mal.

Lo siguio hasta la parte superior de la torre Stark y lo vio introducirse en la oficina de Stane, quien no estaba ahi. Saco una especie de llave electria y la introdujo en la primera gabeta de su escritorio. Esculco un poco hasta que encontro una caja metalica. Sin abrirla, coloco todo en su lugar y se retiro, sin ativar una sola alarma.

- Que crees que sea eso?

-No se, pero por lo que escuchamos ahora, supongo que se lo entregara a alguien a quien se lo debia. Ahora solo hay que seguirlo.

Las comunicaciones de Whiplash se activaron de nuevo.

-Ya tengo el objetivo, sera el mismo punto de reunion?

-"Si".

Tony se sorprendio cuando se dio cuenta de que habia seguido a Whiplash... hasta la Academia del Manana! Una figura oscura estaba de pie cerca de la puerta principal. Whiplash aterrizo y estaba a punto de entregarle la caja a su cliente, pero Tony decidio actuar. Disparo hacia la mano con la caja, haciendo que ambos voltearan hacia el. La tecnologia de sigilo se de la armadura se desactivo.

-Vaya, vaya, pero si es mi super heroe armado favorito.- dijo el robot.( Whiplash es un robot? Yo tengo la idea de que si)  
Saco sus latigos y se dirigio hacia el.

-Eh, Rhodey, me vendria muy bien tu ayuda ahora.- La armadura de sigilo no estaba tan equipada como para resitir una batalla por si sola.

-Voy en seguida.- respodio su amigo, corriendo hacia Maquina de Guerra.

Tony logro evadir los primeros tres azotes, pero al cuarto fue tomado por sorpresa. Whiplash lo enrrollo al rededor de su brazo y lanzo con fuerza hacia una de las ventanas del segundo piso de la azotea.

-Auch.

- Que pasa, Iron Man?- se asomo por la ventana rota- Te debilito la ultima pelea?

Sin contestar, le disparo con su uni-rayo, haciendole caer de espaldas. Iron Man salio, y antes de que Whiplash pudiera ponerse en pie, le lanzo un misil. El le devolvio el ataque lanzando su latigo contra el, clavando sus famosos explosivos.  
Tony quedo algo atontado unos momentos. Whiplash tomo su pierna con su latigo, poniendole de cabeza.

-No sabes rendirte, cierto?

Cuando estaba a punto de eletrocutarlo, un golpe detras de su cabeza lo detuvo. Maquina de Guerra lo habia golpeado con toda su fuerza.

- Estas bien?

-Ahh, si. Se golpeado por un villano asesino es tan comun...

-Lo bueno es que se supone que tenias un plan para...AAAHHHGGG!- La armadura de Rhodey comenzo fallar por un corto circuito y las chispas salieron de todas partes. Maquina de Guerra cayo de frente, dejando ver al cliente de Whiplash detras suyo.

- MADAME MASK!-exclamo Tony.

-Hola Iron Man.-dijo ella, sosteniendo aun su arma de rayos.

- Que significa todo esto?

-Venganza. Tu dejaste en coma a mi padre, ahora, pagaras.

-Obadiha Stane fue quien se puso en peligro a si mismo, Iron Monger no es una armadura segura por si sola. Ademas, perdio el control por un dispositivo de Hammer.

Madame Mask se quedo callada por un momento, pero luego lo apunto con su arma de nuevo.

-No me importa lo que haya hecho, no hiciste nada para salvarlo y ahora pagaras.- disparo, pero Tony pudo evadirla. Rhodey se levanto. Whiplash habia huido.

-Esto es una locura, no puedes culparme por un error de tu padre.- dijo Iron Man.

-Esa no es mi unica razon para acabar contigo...-guardo su arma y se retiro antes de que pudieran detenerla.(La otra razon, bueno, no les voy a arruinar la seire, se van a dar cuenta en el capitulo "Iron Monger VIve")

Los dos heroes despegaron, pero antes de que pudieran perderse de vista, un misil choco conta la armadura de sigilo de Iron Man, haciendolo estrellarse.

-Puede que Madame Mask se haya ido, pero eso no me impide acabar con ustedes dos.- Whiplash volvio tras ellos.

-Eso esta por verse, no Iron Man?- reto Rhodey. Tony no contesto.- Iron Man?- volteo hacia el.

-Jaja, ingenuo. Tu amigo no puede escucharte. He bloqueado sus comunicaciones, armas y es completamente incapaz de moverse por si solo. Lo unico que me queda es acabar contigo.

Maquina de Guerra saco todas sus armas y se preparo para enfrentarlo, mientras tanto Tony trataba de ponerse de pie.

- Hola? Rhodey? Alguien me escucha? Esto es increible, no puedo hacer nada.

-Tu no, pero yo si.- se oyo una voz familiar en su armadura.

- Pepper?

-Estoy desbloqueando tu armadura y preparando el Mark 2 para enviarlo a control remoto.

-Crei que estabas molesta.

-Aun lo estoy, pero no voy a dejar que los hagan pedazos si puedo hacer algo.- la armadura se abrio y Tony logro salir. Una vez que llego el Mark 2, se armo lo mas rapido que pudo.

-Pepper... yo... no se que haria sin ti, lo siento... de verdad... yo...

-Dejalo asi, hablaremos despues, ahora termina con Whiplash!- lo animo.

Este estaba a punto de destruir la armadura de Rhodey, hasta que Iron Man logro detenerlo. Luego de una gran pelea, Whiplash finalmente se rindio y se dio a la huida.

-Bueno, eso pudo salir mejor.

-No, no lo creo.- levantaron vuelo y regresaron a la armeria. Una vez guardadas las armaduras, hasta la armadura de sigilo,  
Tony se dispuso a hablar con Pepper, quien seguia en la silla de control.

- Pepper? Necesito decirte algo...

-Tambien yo.

- Puedo decirte primero? Es importante.

-No, yo tengo que hablarte primero.

- Bien, los al mismo tiempo?

-Bien.

- Lo siento!- dijeron los dos.- Que?

- Por que te disculpas?- le pregunto Tony.

-Es que yo... bueno, exagere con todo el asunto de el equipo Iron Man... y Withney. Yo crei que tu te habias puesto de acuerdo con ella para verse en lugar de ir al juego con nosotros, jamas pense que en realidad hubiera acordado con Whiplash para recuperar su masacara.

-No te culpes por eso, yo tampoco me puse a pensar que podia hacer ella tan tarde afuera de la academia.

-Y respecto a lo de no decirme de la pelea con Whiplash, supongo que debo agradecerte por no querer alterarme antes del juego.

-Pepper, yo no quiero que te sientas fuera, eres tan para el equipo como Iron Man o Maquina de Guerra. Solo mira lo que hiciste hoy. De no ser por ti, Whiplash nos hubiera hecho pedazos. Si alguien tiene que disculparse, soy yo. Prometo hacerte saber todo lo que pasa aqui de ahora en adelante de acuerdo?

Pepper asintio sonriente y se lanzo a abrazarlo, pero lo hizo tan rapido que sus caras chocaron. Tony creyo que queria besarlo; la abrazo con fuerza y la beso el mismo. Pepper se sorprendio de esto. Se alejo un poco de el y lo miro de frente

-Pero si te pierdes el juego de las finales estaras en problemas.- Tony se rio.

-No creo que haya problema con eso.- la atrajo hacia el de nuevo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.  
=========================================================================================================================== YAY! Otro fic terminado. Llevo como dos semanas en este, es que escribo a ratos. Iba a ser uno solo, pero resulto ser tan largo que decidi dividirlo. Ojala les guste, por favor comenten. Y animense a escribir de la serie, que no les de pena. Saludos a Artista17 y Hope Esperanza. :3 


End file.
